Crimson Blue
by Cora-Leigh Belle-la-Fleur
Summary: Mia Rose is the shy, Gryffindor wallflower. It's amazing what falling asleep in a library can do to change that. One-shot for now.
1. In Which I Should Be One Of Them Tonight

Mia Rose wasn't one to be wandering the corridors late at night.

She was prominent enough in school, she guessed, however most people chose to ignore her, so Mia spent her time in the library, reading up on the pyrotechnics she loved. Her Crimson hair only matched her personality-fiery. Mia loved fire-literally-and kept dozens of flammable materials at hand at all times should she need them. It wasn't her fault that Potter had dunked her feet in the Black lake, causing the wet-start fireworks tucked in her sock to go off and one of the embers to burn the arm of Marcus Corner. It wasn't her fault that Black had kicked her in the shin, albeit accidentally, causing the match she had lit to be dropped all over Lily Evans's Transfiguration essay. Mia was just clumsy, and those who disliked the shy girl made sure she knew it.

Mia had been up late in the library, reading up on ways to create your own fireworks when she had-unfortunately-fallen asleep. She had woken around midnight, hours after curfew and left to wander through the corridors to make her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Too bad she chose the night the Marauders were on the prowl.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius had been hiding behind a suit of armour for the past hour, waiting for the opportune moment to begin their latest prank. James had the spray cans and Sirius the large stencil, however the pair almost jumped four feet into the air as they heard a light scuffle.<p>

"Don't worry, Padfoot," James whispered, the ghost of a grin on his face. "It's only a fox."

Only a fox.

Sirius couldn't be sure it was. The fox was Crimson red, with shining electric blue eyes that watched the boys knowingly.

"Mate," Sirius whispered back, "I don't think that's an ordinary fox."

Transforming into the black, shaggy, alter ego of Padfoot, Sirius immediately knew this wasn't a fox. It was a human, and most likely a student at that, for he faintly recognised the scent.

'Who are you?'

Sniffing slightly and scuffling closer, Sirius looked into the electric eyes of the small fox and his mind flashed back to the previous day, in Charms, when he had been paired with Demetria Rose for their practical work. Her eyes were the exact same shade of blue, and her hair was the same rose-red as the fox's fur.

No way.

'Demetria? Is that you?'

Immediately Sirius sensed panic, and he realised quickly that no one else knew.

'I won't tell, I promise.'

'I fell asleep in the library,' came the quiet reply. 'I was just heading back to the tower when I spotted you and Potter.'

Transforming back into his human form, James watched in amusement and curiosity as Sirius shot the fox a look. It appeared to huff, before Demetria Rose appeared before them.

"Please don't tell!" She begged in a whisper, her eyes darting down the corridors.

"Why would we?" James spared her a grin. "We're illegal, you have something over us now."

Rolling her eyes, Mia was about to reply when she heard light footfall, and she looked down the corridor to see Mrs Norris glaring with her bright red eyes.

"Mrs Norris! Filch won't be far!"

Taking a strip of fabric and a lighter from her pocket, Mia set the fabric alight with ease, tossing it down the hall far enough for a distraction.

"Come, Rose! This way!"

* * *

><p>The trio ran down the corridors, up the stairs, and past the highly angry portraits who shouted obscenities their way as they passed. Looking up, they saw Mrs Norris up ahead, Sirius swearing under his breath.<p>

"Come on, in here!"

James pulled Sirius and Mia behind the tapestry and into a passageway just as Dilch rounded the corner.

"What the hell?"

Furious, Mia glared at the two boys.

"Oh come on, Rose," their hazel and grey eyes glinted in the candlelight. "Be one of us tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Just did a quick spot of editing to make sure the story is the best I can make it without a complete re-write. If you have any suggestions for a second chapter -yes, I'm planning on writing one- please let me know in the reviews! I really need inspiration for this and I need to know you guys will actually read the story. Love you guys!<strong>

**Love,**

**Xena**


	2. In Which Our Little Pyromissy Gets Fiery

The next morning, Mia had just entered the Great Hall when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm, and lead to a spare spot at the Gryffindor table.

"What in Morgana-" Mia began, breaking off as a plate of toast was placed before her. Glancing up, Mia saw James sitting directly opposite her own seat, beside a boy with mousy brown hair and scars grazing his face. Looking to her right side, Mia then realised it had been Sirius who had practically kidnapped her to their table.

"Morning, Demi," James chirped, biting down on a pear he had grabbed from the plate of the young Hufflepuff who had the misfortune to sit behind him. "Sleep well?"

Mia simply raised an eyebrow, biting down into the crunchy toast before slipping her messenger bag from her shoulder.

"I did, once I'd managed to escape your custody." Mia sent a half-hearted glare in the direction of the two boys, who simply smirked and brushed her look off as if it were a fly.

"Please, Demi, we didn't kidnap you," Sirius snorted, scooping up some of the Fruit Loops in his bowl. "We just asked you to join us. You didn't have to say yes."

"I kinda did if I wanted a peaceful year." Mia grumbled, finishing her toast in record speed, even for her, before reaching for the hot pot of coffee that sat before her.

"You drink coffee?" Scars asked, surprised as Mia to a large enough sip to drain the cup.

"Hell yes," Mia muttered, finishing the mug and setting it down on the table. "It's the only way I stay awake during class, and even I fall asleep in HoM."

"It's Binns," James sorted, "I think the only person who stays awake for that class is Evans."

"Hmm," Mia conceded. "True. Anyway, to my main question, why the _hell_ did you drag me from my perfectly normal seat on this fine table to smack bang in the centre?" Mia shot another glare toward Sirius, which was once again ignored.

"Well, you usually sit alone-don't think we didn't notice," Sirius added at the curiously raised eyebrow directed in his direction. "And we wanted you to sit with us. Besides, we wanted to intrudouce you to the third member of our group, Remus. Remus, meet Demi Rose. Demi, meet Remus Lupin." James finished for Sirius, while Mia rolled her eyes.

"It's Mia." She informed Remus, who shrugged.

"Your case is lost now, sorry," Remus chuckled, while Mia scowled.

"It's not that easy to get a nickname from my name." Mia muttered. "But I prefer the one I go by already."

"What is your name? Full name, I mean." James added hastily when Mia simply stared in his direction, slightly creeped out.

"Demetria Alexis Annamarie Rose." She recited, before she turned her eyes to the small group of Slytherins that were approaching.

"Shit." Mia murmured under her breath, fingering the wand tucked into her knee-high socks.

"Well well well," Marcus Avery drawled, his eyes practically gloating for themselves as he scanned Mia's figure. "Looks like the Marauders have recruited a little playtoy."

Avery's friends tittered with laughter, while his smirk only grew as he registered the looks on the faces of the three boys.

"What, is she more than a playtoy? To which one of you, I might add? It would seem a bit awkward if one of you weren't the only one she was fu-"

"I suggest you shut your mouth and crawl your arse back under the rock it came from, Avery," Mia hissed, her voice dripping with malice as she found her wand in her hand. "Or I just might prove to you how exactly I passed my Charms final last year with three hundred and twenty percent."

Avery looked unconcerned, however his two friends were slowly backing away, before slithering back to their table like the cowards they were.

"I'd listen to her I were you, Avery," Sirius growled from Mia's side, surprising her greatly. She'd never had anyone stick up for her before. "She's also quite the master at pyrotechnics."

Mia couldn't help but smirk at the anxious face of Avery, before his face twisted into a sneer.

"So it's true is it? The little Rose is truly a Pyromaster? Or should that be pyro_mistress_?"

"Well why don't you find out."

Plucking a no-heat, wet-start firework from beneath her blouse, Mia quickly threw the small contraption at Avery, just as James and Sirius chucked a jet of what looked to be ice cold water at Avery from the pitcher on their table.

BANG

A thick cloud of smoke had filled the air, filled with Avery's shrieks and the four Gryffindor's coughs. As the smoke cleared, Mia saw Avery's face was singed and his finger was burnt, probably from attempting to pick the firework up before it exploded.

Oops.

"You'd better watch your back, you little slut." Avery hissed in Mia's direction, before slinking back to his own table, all the while Mia had to hold Sirius down forcefully.

"Don't, Sirius. He isn't worth it."

"Still." Sirius grumbled, having missed out on the opportunity to beat up a Slytherin or two. "He should expect a prank during the next day or two."

Remus and James nodded in agreement, while Mia sighed, her cause lost.

"I'll provide any heat you need." Mia conceded, laughing as James beamed and threw her over his shoulder, Sirius grabbing her bag as they sprinted out of the Great Hall.

Oh, what a great feeling it was to have friends.

**Hey everyone! Yes, I am still alive, and i'm so sorry for the long wait. I had no inspiration for the second chapter, it was with the help of by dear friend Nita, ****loverune13****, which inspired me to finish this small second chapter for you all. I would like to thank ****loverune13****, ****Aphrodite Child****, and ****green angel01**** for your enthusiastic reviews regarding a second chapter, and also the ****guest**** who reviewed. **

**Keep swimming, late Merry Christmas, and early Happy New Year!**

**Love and Oranges,**

**Coraleigh Bellefleur**

**(p.s. Nita, see if you can figure out the RP joke hidden within Belle-la-Fleur ㈴7)**


	3. In Which I Have Been Shocked

"Mia! Where have you been?"

The girl in question grinned as she slid onto the Ravenclaw bench beside her two closest friends, Megan Donahue and Mackenzie Myers, known collectively as Meg and Mack.

"I've been sitting at my own table for once, Zee." Mia laughed, resting her bag on her lap as the owns began their daily swoop.

"No! You, Mia Rose, sat at the Gryffindor table for a _week?_" Mia smacked Meg on the arm, laughing as her owl landed before her.

Untying the parchment scroll from Saphira's foot, Mia fed the carnarvourus Snowy a slice of bacon before reading the letter, standing quickly.

"I'm sorry girls, McGonagall wants to see me. Lunch?"

"Sure, Mia. Have fun with Minnie!"

Mia had almost made it to the doors when the Marauders walked in.

"Mia." Remus nodded, echoed by James and Sirius before the latter mentioned watched her thoughtfully.

"When did you get up?"

"At five," Mia shrugged, astutely ignoring the disbelieving faces of the Maraudering Trio. "I ran around the Quidditch pitch a few times, then did jump roping before I changed out of my sports clothes into my uniform and came in here for some quick breakfast. I then began my Charms essay and handed it in to Flitwick on my way back here for more breakfast, and just now I've been summoned by McGonagall."

**La la de do la this is a page break!**

Mia's annoyance toward Sirius increased as she walked the slowly-filling corridors toward her Head of House's office. Sirius didn't need to know when she had gotten down to the Great Hall, nor when he had woken up. That was almost stalkerish!

Taking a breath to banish the irritated thoughts from her head, Mia knocked thrice on McGonagall's door, entering with permission a moment later.

"Hello Mia. Please, take a seat."

Obliging, Mia shot a questioning look to the Transfiguration professor, who steepled her fingers beneath her chin, with her elbows resting against her desk.

"It is my wish to train you in becoming an Animagus."

Whatever words Mia had been expecting from her aunt, those eleven were certainly not any of them.

"But, what-"

"You are a gifted Charms student, Mia, Filius has made particular comment. Should your uncle reveal this to the Dark Lord, I am afraid he may seek to add you to his ranks. Having an Animagus form wouldn't do you any harm, and could provide you with a quick getaway."

Mia was floundering.

"But, if He has spies in the Ministry, and I register-"

"That is why you will not register."

Just what had Mia gotten herself into?


End file.
